A device may occasionally be updated by receiving a notification from a notification server. The notification may be an upgrade to an application, an operating system, or firmware, such as a security patch or a new feature. Additionally, if the application is a messaging program, such as an e-mail application or an instant messaging program, the notifications may be an e-mail message. The notification server may send these notifications upon availability.